In computer operations, scheduling of tasks can greatly affect system performance. For example, if multiple tasks are pending and such tasks have varying priorities, then scheduling is intended to attend to each of the multiple tasks while also addressing the priorities of the tasks.
Scheduling may be implemented in many different ways. In one example, round robin scheduling provides that tasks are ordered according to their priorities and then sent to a device driver in groups or sets based on such priorities. The groups or sets may contain more of the higher priority packets, providing for weighted round robin scheduling.
However, conventional scheduling algorithms may schedule certain tasks ahead of higher priority tasks because of the structure of the operation. In conventional round robin scheduling, weighted round robin scheduling, or similar processes packets may continue to be scheduled from a queue after there are no more high priority packets remaining in the queue. Because of this, lower priority packets may be scheduled even though higher priority packets may have been received.